


Doctor Watson

by Johnlocked_lil_shit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Johnlock - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_lil_shit/pseuds/Johnlocked_lil_shit
Summary: Hi guys :)This is my first time publishing my smut so forgive me if it's terrible.I wrote this "one-shot" on the bus for a friend so there is no plot or anything just pure smut.Also I left the ending kinda open because I really enjoyed writing this and I might continue to write smutty one shots who knows :))Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena ma babe :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Helena+ma+babe+%3A%29).



John sat back in his chair as he watched beads of sweat formed on Sherlock’s forehead.He was struggling to keep the anal beads in and not shift because every motion caused them to brush against his prostate and the pleasure was almost painful in its intensity.  
“John,Sir,please…Can I…”  
“What Sherlock?”  
Sherlock looked up crimson creeping up his cheeks.”Can I touch myself?”  
John seemed to seriously consider the request,while Sherlock looked at him hopefully.”No not yet,” he said finally.  
Sherlock whimpered.”But John.”  
The Dom frowned,”Forgetting something?”  
Sherlock rushed to correct himself.”Sir,sorry,sir.”  
“Better.Now take only one finger and touch the head.”  
Sherlock looked pained but obliged. He touched the swollen head of his cock with his thumb and at the mere contact arched his back to get more friction which made the beads shift in him and he screamed in ecstatic pleasure.  
Sherlock was all sweaty and his dark curls were sticking to his forehead.He was pushing into his thumb with the intensity he would ride John’s cock and John watched as his cock got more and more swollen and his jeans felt uncomfortable.  
Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes off the prominent bulge in John’s jeans.His mouth was watering and he wanted…no,needed to suck John’s cock.  
John was going mad and fucking hell was Sherlock gorgeous like that.”Fuck Sherlock!On your knees.Come here.Fast.”  
Sherlock,always putting John's pleasure ahead of his own,let go of his swollen cock and got on his knees in front of John and at the nod of John's head he kissed John's cock with an open mouth on his jeans.  
“Fuck”  
Sherlock continued to mouth John’s cock a bit because he knew John liked it this way and then he pulled down the zipper with his teeth. John hurried to pull his jeans and pants down together and Sherlock wasted no time in getting John's balls in his mouth and licking and sucking gently.  
John tangled his fingers in Sherlock's curls and pulled his head up. "Just get your fucking mouth around it already.”  
Sherlock ran his tongue around the head but saw the warning glare in John's eyes so he swallowed John's cock so deep it hit the back of his throat,his nose almost touching where John’s pubic hair would be if he didn’t shave it all the time.  
He held John's cock in until he ran out of air and then he pulled out and went down on it immediately after. He did it five or six times and John was pushing into him and swearing and the taste of his precome was so good Sherlock wanted it to last forever.  
Then as he had John's cock deep in his throat he swallowed around it which caused john's hips to jerk forward and choke Sherlock even more but Sherlock loved the sight of John so turned on because of him so he did it again and John swore and came right down Sherlock's throat after the third swallow with a loud shout,tugging Sherlock's hair.  
Sherlock cleaned John’s cock thoroughly and licked every last bit of cum.When John finally came down to earth he looked down at Sherlock,his cock swollen and big but him being completely quiet and undemanding,and his heart clenched.  
“Babe,you’re so fantastic,” John said breathlessly.  
Sherlock beamed at him.He was grasping his left wrist with his right hand so hard his fingertips were white,obviously having a hard time not touching himself and not even asking for it.  
“Get up love.Let me take care of you,” John said and patted his thigh,indicating that Sherlock should get on his lap.Sherlock hurried to obey.  
He got himself in a semi comfortable position on John’s lap and waited.John grabbed his cock firmly in one hand and his arse cheek in another.He started pumping his fist up and down and Sherlock turned soft and moaned in relief and rested his cheek against the soft fabric of John's jumper. John moved his hand faster and every time dragged his thumb over Sherlock's swollen head,making his pleasure last longer,tangled with the pain of being held off for so long.  
“John,Sir,I'm so close can I please come?”  
"Look at me babe.Look up.I wanna see your face when you come"  
Sherlock lifted his head from John's shoulder where he was slowly nibbling John's neck and earlobe.The sight of him took John’s breath away.  
He stroked him two more times and then Sherlock's eyes rolled back in his head and he threw his head back in pleasure and came all over John's hand and jumper.  
But John wasn’t about having sex all soft and hearts and flowers.He was a dominant.So he kept stroking,even as sherlock’s cock turned soft and sensitive.Sherlock’s eyes got wide and he looked at John pleadingly,but didn’t dare say anything because when john turned to him Dom mode sherlock’s begging only got things worse for him,so he whimpered and sobbed quietly as John kept stroking his oversensitive cock.  
John pushed his cum covered fingers into sherlock’s mouth and Sherlock gagged on them at first,but then sucked and licked all his cum from John’s fingers eagerly.  
John grasped his arse cheeks with both hands and pulled them apart. "Lift your ass Sherlock.I want you to go down on it completely.Surely all that lube I used for the beads will help,”he said as he finally pulled the beads out of Sherlock in one swift motion.  
Sherlock moaned and positioned himself so that the tip of John's cock was in line with his hole and he slowly sat back down.  
John was big and Sherlock wasn't nearly stretched enough,even with the biggest bead having bean in him for so long and his cock was throbbing from the overstimulation and his hole was burning as John stretched him and all this got his cock hard again.  
John patted Sherlock's cock swiftly twice and grinned. Then as Sherlock's warm hole engulfed him he let his head fall back against the couch and groaned."Yes Sherlock Just like that.Now move.Slowly but deeply.”  
Sherlock moved up and down on John's cock very slowly as his hole was quite sore from the beads. He went deep and the brush against his prostate drove him nuts. He started moving faster and John really wanted to get in charge and scold him that he was supposed to go slow but it felt so fucking good so he let it slide.  
Sherlock was riding John as fast as he could,making noises that didn't sound human anymore.  
And John was groaning and cursing and pushing deeper into Sherlock,his balls touching Sherlock's warm arse.  
"Kiss me,”John ordered breathlessly and Sherlock immediately pressed his lips to his in a passionate and hungry and wild kiss,all tongue and teeth and love. John sucked on Sherlock's lower lip and bit gently and kissed him hard until those beautiful lips were swollen and two more times Sherlock went up and down and John came hard deep inside Sherlock and screamed but it was silenced by Sherlock's tongue in his mouth.  
“That was…”  
“Amazing.”  
Sherlock hadn't come yet but his cock looked painfully hard again so after John calmed down a bit he sucked him off and they cuddled and went into the shower to get cleaned up.  
But that’s a story for another time :)


End file.
